


Meeting Oliver Queen

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Revenge (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan gets a chance to meet the famous Oliver Queen on a trip to Starling City</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Meeting Oliver Queen_   
>  _Pairing: Nolan Ross/Oliver Queen_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Nolan gets a chance to meet the famous Oliver Queen on a trip to Starling City._   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Revenge/Arrow, any, first meeting. Set during S03E07 of Arrow but obviously deviates from canon._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Nolan only had a small holding in Queen consolidated, nothing to really concern him but this Palmer guy looks like he really knows how to put on a performance for the cameras so he decides to visit Starling City and see if the guy is too good to be true. He talks his way into a brief meeting with the man himself and manages to leave the smallest bug on his chair. Of course someone like Palmer will probably be security conscious so Nolan’s made sure he can deactivate it remotely to stop any scanners picking it up.

He doesn’t intend staying in Starling until he sees a flyer for Verdant, a grand reopening. It’s not his scene really but Queen Jr. owns the place and he might overhear some gossip. He feels a little out of touch at the so-called music they’re playing but thankfully Ms. Queen has inherited some business smarts and ditches the DJ.

It’s then that Oliver Queen makes an appearance, kissing Thea on the cheek and seemingly congratulating her. He notices Oliver scan the room in a quick motion reminiscent of his revengy bestie. He exchanges a nod with a gorgeous young thing who seems to be on staff and has cheekbones that could cut glass. He wonders if there’s something between them but then he sees cheekbones watching his boss with a forlorn look.

Oliver approaches the bar and Nolan offers to buy him a drink.

“No thank you. I get the friends and family discount.”

“I see. Nolan Ross,” he says offering his hand.

Oliver takes his hand, firm grip, Nolan notices approvingly.

“Oliver Queen. I know who you are, Mr. Ross a tech-genius who’s lost his way a little.”

Nolan smiles. “I do like the genius part but people in glass houses…”

“Touché.”

Oliver gushes over a friend of his who’s super smart with computers and tells Nolan that he has a fan in her. It seems that the news of NolCorp being subsumed by Grayson Global has reached Starling City but not his very recent humiliation at the hands of a man he considered to be a father figure.

Nolan buys another drink and then another. Oliver is charming and subtle in his surveillance of the club and its exit and entry points. Nolan concludes that he’d be jumpy too if he’d spent five years on an island, isolated from everyone he knew. It’s easy to see why people like him even if he did steer Queen Consolidated aground. He probably shouldn’t voice any shipwreck metaphors out loud though.

Oliver buys drink number four and moves closer to Nolan, their knees almost touching. “Are you heading home tonight?”

“Well I’ve nowhere to stay,” says Nolan flicking his gaze between those gorgeous eyes and kissable lips.

“I could help with that if you want.”

“I definitely want,” says Nolan. He’d kiss Oliver there and then if he knew whether he was out as bi or gay. He doesn’t care to hide but he would never out someone.

Oliver takes him to a stylish apartment.

“Still in the money I see.”

Oliver blushes. “Living with my little sis actually. Things have been difficult since my mother but luckily Thea and I get along.”

“It won’t matter if she finds me here?”

Oliver shakes his head. “No. I'm not as open as you but Thea knows I've dated men and women. Want a tour or should I just show you my room?"

"Very direct. I like that." Nolan licks his lips and steps into Oliver's personal space bringing their lips together.

Oliver responds enthusiastically his hands going straight to Nolan's belt.

Breaking the kiss Nolan takes a step back. "There's open and there's doing it where your sister might walk in. Which one's yours?"

Oliver takes Nolan's hand and leads him towards one of the doors. Once Oliver closes the door Nolan kisses him again and puts his hands in Oliver's back pockets cupping his ass and pulling him close. Oliver gets a hand between them and succeeds with the belt this time. Nolan's zipper is the next stop and then he's cupping Nolan through his boxers while Nolan moans appreciatively.

Oliver keeps kissing him every time Nolan gets his shirt up even a little and while it's a nice distraction Nolan is surprised to find his hand slapped away.

"Did I misread the signs?"

"No."

Oliver walks away from him and sits on the bed. Nolan feels awkward with his pants bunched round his thighs and pulls them up a little.

"I need to explain something first, I didn't come back unscathed and my scars will pique your curiosity but I'm not ready to talk about my past with a stranger, no matter how handsome or charming they may be. I haven't done this a lot with someone who might have questions."

"So," Nolan says pushing himself away from the door, "there have been people who don't ask tons of questions."

"Some but neither of us is pretending we're celibate are we. This is just tonight."

One night is good enough for Nolan. He's not ready for serious right now even if Emily's revengenda would allow him the time. He crosses his heart or at least the space where it used to be once upon a time, when he still considered himself a mostly good guy and before David lost all faith in him. "No questions, I promise."

He watches Oliver remove his shirt and Christ does it look like someone carved that body to perfection. Sure he's scarred but damned if Nolan doesn't want to lick every inch of him.

Oliver pulls him down onto the bed and kisses him again, something he evidently likes a lot. Clothes are discarded between kisses and Nolan gets his chance to explore, kissing his way down Oliver's chest and brushing his lips over scarred skin. He stops at Oliver's cock and takes him in his mouth taking him from a semi to a hard-on quite quickly. He makes Oliver moan and teases the head of his cock by swirling his tongue around it slowly. He looks up at Oliver who looks even more gorgeous with his face all flushed.

"Top or bottom?"

"Either, Nolan, either is good."

Nolan takes Oliver into his mouth again and after a few minutes of seeing how often he can make him moan, he moves back up the bed. "Could you fuck me?"

"Yeah."

Oliver gets him on all fours and stretches him with slick slippery fingers before putting on a condom. Nolan breathes through the breach and adjusts quickly to Oliver's rhythm. After a few minutes he drops his weight to his forearm so he can stroke his cock and thrills at the tight grip of Oliver's hands on his hips.

"I won't break."

This admission makes Oliver thrust harder and faster and Nolan comes embarrassingly quickly. It hasn't been too long but Oliver is very good at this. He's sensitive and trembles as Oliver finishes fucking him, gratefully collapsing onto the mattress when Oliver pulls out. After disposing of the condom, Oliver lies down beside him and puts his hand on Nolan's chest.

"I'm very glad you wandered into my sister's club tonight."

"As am I." Though it sounded cheesy it was true. On a scale of David's disappointment to teaching Bizzy Preston a lesson, this night has definitely been closer to the bringing a gossipy bitch down a peg or two end of the scale. "It's definitely fine for me to stay?"

"Yes. After all a night's accommodation in exchange for whatever you find on Ray Palmer isn't too much to ask I hope."

Nolan panics for a moment. Outright denial won't work so he goes for anger. "You used me?"

"No," says Oliver leaning up on his elbow. "We had sex and you're hopefully open to sharing information. Those are two separate things. I have my reasons for needing to know about him and while I would ordinarily ask someone else for help in finding out about him, that person may no longer be impartial."

"I just wanted to find out who's looking after my investment. His charm borders on smarmy sometimes."

Oliver laughs.

"I'm not going to get him killed or anything?"

"Nope," says Oliver with a wide smile that isn't exactly reassuring."You have a bed for the night no matter the answer but do we have a deal?"

Nolan reluctantly agrees.


End file.
